Phased array radar antennas are generally known and implemented. Phased array antennas include apertures formed from a multitude of radiating elements. Each radiating element is individually controlled in phase and amplitude. In this manner, desired radiating patterns and directions may be achieved. By rapidly switching the elements to switch beams, multiple radar functions may be realized.